Change of Heart
by depressedturtle
Summary: Josh and Maya are getting married but Luacs is in love with her. What happens when someone comes to town? Wil he have a change of heart or be in love with her forever?
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my new story Change of Heart. Hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

 **Lucas's POV**

"Can I talk to you?" My best friend Maya asks.

"Sure."

I've been in love with her for a while now. She's just perfect. I already knew I had no chance because she was dating one of my best friends so I didn't say anything to her but Farkle did.

She came to talk to me and said that she didn't feel the same way and even if she did she wouldn't be with me because she doesn't want to ruin our friendship. I agreed and we are still just as close. And it just makes this a whole lot harder.

Her and Josh started dating about two years ago and it kills me seeing her with someone else that isn't with me but she's happy and that's all I care about.

"Josh proposed. We're getting married." She smiles nervously and holds up her hand and I see the ring on her finger.

"Congratulations." I give her a fake smile and hug her. I have to remind myself she's happy and that's all that matters.

"We have a date set already, it's April 5."

"That's less then a month away." I say quickly. I'm not ready for her to get married.

"We love each other Luke. We're ready for this." She stands up and walks over to me. "I'm sorry. I know how you feel about me and him together but I'm happy, Luke. Can't you be happy for me?" She asks.

"Of course I'm happy for you. I'll just have to get over this." I hug her and kiss the top of her head.

"Good because I have a favor to ask. Will you be Josh's best man? He didn't know how to ask." She whispers and has hopeful look on her face.

I nod and she squeals and hugs me again.

"Thank you." She walk to my closet and pulls out a suitcase. "Can I borrow this?"

"Yes." I say.

"Oh, one more thing my best friend-" I cut her off.

"I thought I was you best friend." I hold my heart, teasing her.

"You are. But she's my best friend that's a girl and she just happens to be Josh's little sister that I've known my whole life."

"How come I've never meet her?" I asked.

"She moved when I was six or seven, right before you moved here." She smiles sadly. "I haven't seen her in two years but we talk everyday."

"If it's his little sister how come he didn't move, too?" I ask.

If he would've moved too maybe we would be together.

"Her uncle was going to travel the world and she really wanted to go. Her parents and uncle made arrangements and she's been with him since. But she is coming to be my maid of honor." She smiles. "You'll love her, she's awesome." She starts to walk out the room but pauses. "Meet me at Topanga's at six tomorrow night so you can meet her."

Great the girl I'm in love with is getting married to one of my closes friends who has no idea how I feel about his soon to be wife. I guess now is a good time to try and move on. I always hoped she would realize she loved me and we would be together. I've been waiting for that since her and Josh got together and now they're engaged.

* * *

"That sucks dude." Zay pats my back.

"I know. I just want this to be over with. You know how I got that job offer back in Texas, I think I'm going to take it." I say.

"Why are you letting this one girl get to you? You can have any girl you want."

"None of the other girls I've been with have made me feel the way Maya does." I say quietly. He doesn't get it he goes from girl to girl all the time.

I've tried being with other girls. I dated this one girl Molly for about three months. She was beautiful and amazing but she wasn't Maya. No one will ever be Maya and now I'm losing her.

"Come on. Let's go hit the clubs." He stands up and throws a twenty on the table.

Zay thinks taking me to the club and me getting drunk and taking someone home to have a one night stand with is going to help me get over her. It works for as long as I am drunk.

I don't fight it because I do stop thinking about her for a while.

We get there and it's packed like always. I go up to the bar and just tell the bartender to keep them coming.

"Hey, sexy." I look up and see a vey hot girl with pretty blue eyes. Maya's blue eyes are better.

"Hey, you want a drink?" I say trying to be some what of a gentlemen.

"No, I want you." She bites her lip and starts walking to the the door and I follow her like a lost little puppy.

We get a cab to my house and before we are in the apartment my shirt and her bra is off. I lift her up and she wraps her legs around me and we head to my bedroom and I kick the door shut.

When I wake up the next morning whoever she was is gone and Farkle is standing at the door.

"Put some clothes on. I've been waiting for you to get up since eleven." He walks out the room closing the door behind him.

I get up and put my boxers and some shorts on and walk out my room.

"What are you doing here?" I ask nicely.

"Maya asked me to take you shopping for some decent clothes to meet the rest of Josh's family and for when you're out doing things for the wedding." He says walking to the front door. "Go put a shirt on. It's already two and you have to be there at six."

We go to a couple of different stores and get button down shirts and black jeans and slacks.

"Can I ask you, why you still go out to the clubs and hook up with girls you could care less about. You're making this worse for yourself. I know your hurting but you need to feel hurt by her to get over her." He pats my back and walks down the stairs of my apartment. "See you at six." He yells over his shoulder.

* * *

I arrive at Topanga's at five-fifty-five. I'm wearing a purple button down shirt and black jeans. Everyone else is also dressed up. Maya is in a breathtaking purple dress that flows perfectly.

I walk over to her and give her a hug. "You look great."

She smiles, "You do to. Farkle did good." She grabs my hand and introduces me to the rest of Josh's family.

"Can we eat now?" Zay asks like a child.

We all laugh. "No, we have to wait for Riley. She texted me and said she's five minutes away." Farkle says quickly.

How does everyone know her? They've never mentioned her, that I remember. Maybe they have but I was probably to busy looking at Maya.

I walk over and start talking to Josh,Maya,Farkle, and Zay. We just talked about how much we missed high school and how we wanted to be teens again.

"RILEY." Maya yells running to her and gives her a hug.

Mr. and Mrs. Mathews give her a hug and Josh and Farkle walk over to her and pick her up and spin her around.

When I finally get a good luck at her face I see, one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen. She had big brown eyes and wore a dress that hugged her curves perfectly but still looked so innocent.

They all walked over to us and Zay was the first to introduce himself.

"Hi, I'm Riley. Nice to meet you." She held out her hand for me to shake.

I'm so nervous I begin stuttering. "I'm Lu.. Luc" I completely just made a fool of myself. I shake her hand and feel electricity run up my arm.

"Lucas, Maya says you've replaced me as her best friend." She laughs.

Instead of speaking and embarrassing myself more I just nod and smile.

Gosh, she's so beautiful. This was the first time I thought a girl was beautiful and didn't hear she's not Maya in the back of my head.

"Lucas, can she stay at your place we're in a studio apartment?" Josh asks.

"Ya, that's fine." I smile at Riley.

"So, you can talk." She teases.

I laugh a little and nod.

"Oh, and and maybe you guys should hang out tomorrow. You guys are the maid of honor and best man." Maya suggest smiling.

"Sounds good to me." Riley smiles. "Farkle how's Smackle?" I hear a little as they walk away.

"See, I told you, you would like her." She grabs my arm and we walk off. "I'll be going to your wedding next." She laughs walking away.

* * *

After we ate I started looking for Riley. I find her in the corner with Zay and she looks uncomfortable. I walk over.

"Sorry to break up your bonding time but I'm exhausted and I know Riley doesn't have a ride to my place." I grab her shoulders lightly.

"I'll give her a ride." He looks her up and down and winks.

"Thanks, but I'm really tired too." She smiles grabbing her coat.

We walk out to my truck and I open the door for her and hear a mumbled thank you.

"Thanks for saving me from him. He kept saying sexual things to me." She makes a disgusted face.

"That's Zay for you." I laugh.

We pull up to my apartments and walk up the stairs.

I give her the tour so she knows where everything is.

"You can sleep in my bed and I'll take the couch." I say grabbing my blankets and a pillow.

"I'll sleep on the couch. It's fine with me." She says feeling bad.

"No, your my guest you get the bed."

"At least sleep in the bed, too. It's big enough for the both of us." She try's to reason. It's true its a king size bed.

I can already tell she isn't going to give up so I agree. She gets into bed and I turn the lights off and crawl in the bed.

* * *

 **So I thought of this a couple days ago and had to write it out. It's going be short about six or seven chapters. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long. I've been studying for finals next week and had band rehersal all week. Hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

 **Lucas's POV**

I wake up the next morning and smell bacon coming from the kitchen. I get up and go to the bathroom and take a quick shower, and put my boxers and shorts on. I walk out and see Riley in the kitchen cooking breakfast and moving her hips.

"I see you know how to work the stove." I laugh.

She turns around quickly, "Sorry, I saw this in the fridge and thought why not." She walks to the cabinets and pulls out two plates. I can't help but look at her.

"It's fine. I wasn't going to cook it anytime soon." I walk to the table where she set my plate.

She made bacon, eggs, grits, and biscuits and it all was amazing.

"You're a really good cook." I say with a mouthful.

"Thanks, my mom had me in the kitchen before I went on the road with my uncle so we wouldn't be out eating all the time." She smiles.

"How was it traveling? What was your favorite place?" I ask.

"I see you can talk to me now." She laughs but continues. "It was amazing, I'm glad my parents let me go and experience the world. My favorite place was Italy, it was lovely and the food was the best."

"I really want to go to Italy and France." I finish up my breakfast and wash my plate and the other dishes she used.

"What do you want to do today? Maya texted and said we have to meet her at my parents at seven." She said drying the dishes and putting them away.

"Whatever is fine."

"Ok. I'm going to go take a shower and then we can leave." She says walking to my room.

About ten minutes later I realize we are going out and I should probably put a shirt on. I walk in my room and Riley was putting on her clothes.

"LUCAS!" She yells trying to cover heerself.

"I'm sorry." I close my eyes and turn my back to her.

"Oh, it's fine, it's my fault. It was just really hot in the bathroom." She says going into the bathroom closing the door.

I walk to my closet and grab a shirt and walk out the room. I feel bad for walking in on her but she did look good.

She walks out in jean shorts and a red tank top. I don't think I'm going to say this enough but she's so beautiful.

"Is there something wrong with what I'm wearing?" She looks down and back up at me.

"No, I'm sorry I didn't mean to stare. You look great." I replied quietly.

"Oh, thanks." She blushes.

I smile and nod at her. I grab the keys and lead her out the house.

"Any place you want to go?" I ask starting the truck and rolling down the windows.

"No. I haven't been here in like two years. Whatever is fine." She smiles.

"Do you want to go to the batting cages?" I pull out of the parking spot and turn out of the apartments.

"Sure. I'm just warning you I suck at sports." She laughs. Her laugh is so cute and soft.

"I kinda figured. You don't have much muscle." I say lifting her arm up.

"Hey." She yells smacking my arm, hard.

"I take that back, you do have a little muscle."

We pull up to the park and go pay.

"You first." I say handing her the bat.

"What? Why me?" She asks with a scared look on her face.

"You'll be fine." I reassure her.

The fist ball comes at her and she runs to the side to avoid it and squeals.

"You're suppose to hit the ball, not run from it." I tease.

"Haha. Very funny." She replies sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

The ball comes out again and she holds the bat so far from her body and misses the ball by a lot.

"You do suck at this." I say walking to her.

I walk behind her and grab her small arms in mine and help her get the right frame for holding a bat.

"Ok. So when the ball comes you will just swing back," I say moving the bat behind us "and come back forward and hit the ball." I say swinging the bat, with her in my arms.

We try it together first and we get it. I step back and she does it on her own.

"Yay! I got it." She says excitedly jumping up and down.

I just laugh at her and she sticks her tongue out.

We finish up our time there and go to the ice cream stand and go sit on a bench.

"Let's play twenty questions." She says turning to face me.

"Nah, let's go back to my place and play never have I ever." I smile at her.

"So we go to my parents drunk." She laughs shaking her head.

"Good point. We can play tonight."

* * *

We spend the rest of the day just walking around getting to know each other. She's a really great person.

She said when they were out traveling she had relationships where her partners would make her act like someone she wasn't around their family. She did it for a while but got tired of hiding who she was, so she just stopped dating.

She's going to school for something to fight with LGBT rights she hasn't decided exactly what she wants to do to help. Her opinions on their rights are very high and I can tell it's something she's very passionate about. She believes everyone should be treated equally.

I told her I'm going to school to be a veterinarian because I love animals. But I really just asked about her.

"What time is it?" She asks laughing at a joke I just told her.

"Four-thirty."

"We should go to the spa. Maya told me to try to get you to wax your chest, because it was as hairy as bear." She laughs.

"I'm not waxing my chest and it's not that hairy." I say pulling my shirt up.

I see her blush and I smirk. "Ya, it's not as bad as Maya said but we're still going to get it waxed." She said pulling me to the truck.

I don't know why but I drove to the spa and we walked in and Riley set everything up. The lady walked us to the back room and had me take my shirt off and lay one the table.

Riley's pulls out her phone. "You're not recoding this." I say reaching for the phone.

She backs away saying, "Maya said to. She wanted to see."

I roll my eyes and tell myself not to move or show any type of pain. How bad can this really be?

"OWWWWW." I yell out in pain. Riley is standing in the corner just laughing away.

The lady comes back and puts more of it on my chest and rips it off again.

"AAH. Are you done this shit hur- AAAAH." She smiles and walks out laughing.

"Come on you wuss. It's over." Riley says handing me my shirt and walking out the room.

I see her at the front desk pulling out her checkbook to pay.

"Why are you paying? You didn't get waxed." I say and pull out my credit card.

"Because, I kinda forced you to come." She starts to hand the lady her card but I grab it and give her my card.

"I got it. I don't know why you brought money with you, I didn't ask you too." I say grabbing my card back and singing the receipt.

"You guys are so cute. How long have you been together?" The lady ask smiling.

"Oh, we're not dating. We just met each other." Riley says.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

We walk out and go back to the apartment to get ready.

She goes in the bathroom and curls her hair. I grab a blue shirt and jeans and go and brush my teeth.

"You can't wear that. We're going out to a restaurant." She pushes me out the bathroom and walks with me to my closet and pick out a black button down shirt and a tie. "Put this on." She says walking back to the bathroom.

I take my shirt off and put the other on and fight with the tie.

"Lucas, will you zip my dress up." She walks out in a red cocktail dress that stops about mid thigh and black high heels.

She looks stunning and I start shaking when I zip her dress up.

"Thanks." She says turning around.

"Do you need help with that." She points to my tie. I nod and she fixes it up. She goes to finish up her hair and we head to her parents.

We pull up to the house and before we get out everyone was coming out and sad to follow them to the restaurant. We pull up to Eleven Madison Park and my jaw drops. I can't afford this, I'm broke.

"Wow. Maya and Josh have expensive taste." Riley says getting out. "You coming?" She ask opening my door.

"I can't afford this."

"Don't be silly you aren't paying for it. My uncle Eric and me are." She pulls me out and hold my hand walking up to the group.

We get in and start talking and planing dates and times for the rest of the time leading up to the wedding. I order the least expensive thing. Well, let me rephrase that, I try to order the least expensive thing but Riley orders me something else.

* * *

We pull up to the apartment and run in because it's raining.

"How did you afford that bill, I saw it? I feel awful for getting such an expensive meal."

"I've been saving up for something and Maya is always doing for me so I used it for her to have nice diner."

I smile and think about how amazing Maya is. Her and Riley are both amazing.

"That was nice of you." I smile at her.

She goes to the room and puts her night clothes on. I go in and take off my shirt and pants and crawl in the bed.

In the middle of the night I feel her roll over and into my arms. I pull her closer and go back to sleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

 **Thanks for all reviews. I wasnt really expecting that many but thank you. I love reading them and I'm happy you guys like it so far. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's been a while, I've been studying for exams. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Lucas's POV**

"What's that?" Riley asks, turning her head to me.

"What?" I reply.

"Something is poking me." She says moving around in my arms.

Great, she's laying against my morning wood, lovely.

"Oh, never mind." She giggles getting out of my grip. "I'll let you take care of that." She says moving her hands in a circular motion and then walks out the room.

I get up and take a cold shower and get ready for whatever we have planned today. It's only the third day and I'm already exhausted from all this wedding stuff.

I walk out to my living room and see the girl I love and and the girl I'm falling- starting to get really close to.

"Hey Luke." Maya walks over to me and gives me a hug. I smile and hug back.

I go to the kitchen and poor myself a cup of coffee and go back to the two girls.

"We are going wedding dress shopping, care to join us?" Maya smiles really big. The smile that says you have no choice but to come.

"I have no choice." I replied.

"Great let's go." She says standing up. "Here you go. Please don't wreck my car." Maya says handing Riley the keys.

"Aren't we all going together?" I'm confused.

"I'm going to meet you guys there. Farkle needs my help with Maya's wedding present." She smiles walking out the door.

"What, you don't want to spend the day with me?" She mocks being hurt.

"Of course I do, bunny." I say putting my arm around her shoulders and smiling, knowing she hates when I call her that.

"You know I'm going to be Bunny Hart Matthews in a couple of weeks." She giggles with the biggest smile on her face.

It hurts a little but not as much as it use to. I think I'm finally starting to get over her.

* * *

Oh my gosh, I'm so tired of sitting here watching her try on dress after dress. Ok, it's only been two but we've been here for almost two hours and have only picked out two dresses.

"Sorry, I'm late. Farkle wanted to by the whole store for you." Riley yells running in the store. She's still smiling, I wonder if that smile ever goes away.

"You haven't missed much. Just two hours of her looking through dresses." I whisper, taking the water she was handing me.

"Yeah, she's so funny. She hates shopping and wearing dresses but when she shops for a dress it has to be perfect and with it being her wedding dress, she won't settle." She whispers.

Maya walks out in a dress that looks absolutely gorgeous on her. She has a huge smile on her face and looks like she just won the lottery. I still wish she was trying on a wedding dress for our wedding but she's happy and that's all that's important.

"Riley, we are suppose to try wedding dresses on together. Get up here." She yells.

Riley laughs and goes to pick out a dress and Maya runs to the dressing room with her. I wait for them to come back out.

I look up from playing on my phone and see both of them in beautiful dresses and they look amazing.

"Wow." I whisper. It's all I can manage to say.

"Luke, cat got you tongue?" Maya asks.

"You guys look great."

"I know. I picked them out." Maya says in a duh tone.

"Haha. I don't mean to be a party popper but I have to be to work in two hours, get the show going." I say.

"We're done. The dress I had on before is the one. I'm coming by here tomorrow to get measurements because I also have to go to work." Maya says as her and Riley walk back in to the dressing room.

* * *

After work Maya,Josh and Zay came over to hang out. We asked Farkle and Smackle to come but they already had plans.

"Can we go back to middle school and play twenty question, truth or dare, or never have I ever." Maya says walking out the kitchen with the snacks.

"Oh, speaking of that you owe me a game Riley."

"Yeah, kinda hoped you forgot about that." She laughs sitting down next to me.

"Let's play all of them. We can start with twenty questions." Josh says grabbing a beer.

We all agree and pick Zay to go first.

"Ok, Riley. Would you ever sleep with me?" He smirks.

I don't know why but I got really mad when she blushed. Was she into him? Would she sleep with him?

"Don't ask my sister questions like that or you won't have anything to have sex with ever again." Josh smiles and we move on to the next question.

"Josh, how old were you when you lost your virginity?" Maya ask.

"Do I have to answer that?" He whines.

"Yes, I want to know." She replies.

"Fifteen." He mumbles.

"What? It sounded like you said fifteen." She says with an angry look on her face.

"That's because he did." Zay says with a mouthful of popcorn.

"We'll talk later about your sex life Josh." Maya smiles.

The rest of the questions were pretty basic and easy, we asked what our favorite colors, bands, singers, and movies.

"Lucas you're last. Have you or are you in love with anyone?" Josh asks.

I see Maya's whole face change and think, yeah possibly with your fiancé and possibly your little sister. That's the first time I thought about Riley that way and it kinda scares me, I don't want to be in love with Riley and have her getting married to Zay.

I look at Maya and then at Riley. "I'm getting over someone but in love I don't think so." I answer and its the truth because I'm geting over Maya but I'm not sure if I love Riley

"Luke, can I talk to you?" Maya asks standing up.

I get up and we step outside.

"You love Riley." She whisper shouts, smiling.

"No I don't." I say trying to convince myself more than her. I don't know how I feel anymore. "We just met a week ago." I continued trying to make my point clear.

"So, I loved Josh the second I laid eyes on him. You were drooling the first night you met her."

"I have feelings for one person and they are finally going away. I don't have enough energy to love someone else."

"You're letting me go because you found her Luke. You know she is the one." She gives me a small smile. "Don't let me not loving you back, that way keep you from loving someone else."

"It's not that, I just don't feel that way about her." I say going inside.

We played never have I ever for a while and Riley,Maya and me are the only ones still somewhat sober.

"Let's play dirty now." Josh slurs. "Never have I ever had a foursome."

Riley is the only one to drink a shot and I'm actually really shocked.

"Let's have a me and you night." Zay says seductively.

"If I wasn't so drunk I'd cut your balls off for talking to my sister like that. Riley I'll try my best to remember to ask you what the hell you were thinking tomorrow."

We were all drunk now and also out of alcohol so we decided to play truth or dare.

"Zay, I dare you to go three days without going to the strip clubs." Josh dares him and pats his back.

Zay nods and then starts to smirk.

"Riley, truth or dare?" He asks still smirking.

"Dare." She giggles.

"I dare you to slee-"

Josh cuts him off "We're done playing go to sleep." He says laying on the couch with Maya in his arms.

* * *

 **Maya's POV**

I wake up the next morning with a killer headache. Never again, am i drinking that much. I look at the time and wake Josh and tell him we have to meet with our wedding planner. We get up and write Lucas and Riley a note to meet us at our apartment later.

Zay was already gone he probably already lost his dare.

"Hello and ." Macy, our wedding planner, says walking in.

"First thing is first. What's the date?" She asks excitedly.

"April fifth." Josh replies, smiling.

I'm so happy I get to marry my first love.

"Perfect," she writes it down and continues "indoor or outdoor."

"I wanted outdoor but the dress I have I think is better for indoor."

"Ok. If your free tomorrow I can go with you to the store to see the wedding dress and we will see what the best option is." She suggests.

"I'm free. Thank you so much, you're awesome. What time do you want to meet tomorrow?" I ask getting up.

"You're welcome. Anytime between twelve and four." She stands up with us and walks us out. "After we go to the boutique, if we have time we can come back here and decide on decorations." She adds.

"That would be great. She walks around the house all day asking me the same three questions, and two of those three will hopefully be answered tomorrow." Josh whines.

Macy and me both laugh and agree to meet at noon.

"Are you sure you want to marry me?" I tease Josh.

"You know," he grabs my hand and twirls me around "I was thinking a couple months ago I couldn't wait for you to be my wife but then remembered you weren't even my fiancé. Now, you are and we are getting married in less than a month and I couldn't be happier." He continued and pulled me into a hug. "Well I could but you know." He jokes kissing the top of my head.

I look up at him and smile. "Now I'm going to feel bad when I leave you at the alter." I tease him again.

He pretends to tear up. "Please don't. I don't know how I could have a mistress without you." He laughs.

"Not funny." I give him the most serious look I can but he makes the funniest face and I smile.

"I love you Maya Penelope Hart soon to be Matthews." He says in the worst British accent I have ever heard.

"I guess I love you too. Joshua Gabriel Matthews."

I can't wait to marry my other half.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry. I went to Texas for winter break and my dad had no internet so I couldn't update. I'm going to post two chapters for making you guys wait so long. Again I'm sorry.**

 **Guest: I will try to put them playing alone before the end of the story. Thanks for reviewing.**

 **ArabellaRoseD: Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you like it.**

 **DrizzyJ: Thank you so much.**

 **Riley's POV**

Maya and me just got done discussing the decorations for the venue tables and picked out the wedding colors, which are purple and aqua. I can't believe the wedding is in four weeks. My best friend is getting married, this is crazy. I always thought we would have a double wedding.

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"Riley, I don't think I'm ever going to get married." Six year old Maya tells me._

 _"You will. We both will, together. We can have a double wedding." I tell her._

 _"But boys don't like me." She says starting to cry._

 _"Don't worry they're dumb anyway. And Josh likes you." I try to cheer her up._

 _"Maybe me and him will get married." She says wiping her tears. "Then we can be sisters."_

 _"That would be so cool." I say excitedly._

 _"But we have to promise to have a double wedding." She holds her pinky out._

 _"Promise." I link our pinkies together._

 **End of flashback**

* * *

"We broke our promise." I laugh. "When I get married, you have to get remarried."

"Deal. What's up with you and Lucas?" Maya ask with a mouthful.

"What do you mean?" I ask somewhat lost.

"Are you guys in love." She smiles.

"Why would you ask that? We are just friends. Why can't a girl and a guy be friends without people assuming we are dating. It's so-"

"When did you start falling for him?" She cuts me off.

"I don't know. I've never met someone and felt this much attraction so quick." I smile.

"Make a move." She yells.

"I can't he said he was getting over someone. He doesn't want to be with me." I stand up and throw my trash away.

"He's over her. I can tell he likes you." She says following me.

"Maya, why does it matter?"

"I want you to be happy with someone who will treat you right and care about you. Lucas will do that."

"That reminds me, I have to have a talk with Josh and tell him if he hurts you he's dead." I look at her and she's laughing.

"Shouldn't you be telling me if I hurt your brother then I'm dead."

"Probably but you've been in love with him since you were like five so I'm not worried about you."

"Back to you and Lucas. Go for it. We can go to your wedding next year." She says excitedly.

"I feel like you want us together more than he does." I smile sadly.

"Talk to him. Figure this out. Do you like him or-"

"I'm falling for him. It's only been a week and I feel like I've known him as long as you have."

"YAY! My best friend is in love with my other best friend. If you guys get married then he would be my brother." She laughs.

"We aren't even dating." I laugh at her craziness.

"Soon you will." She walks to the car and we head to Lucas's apartment to drop me off.

* * *

"I'm back." I yell when I walk in.

I think I should talk to Lucas and tell him, Maya is right, I need to make a move.

Lucas and a girl come out of his room. Maybe telling him isn't a good idea.

"Hey, how was shopping?" He says fixing his hair and trying to playoff what just happened didn't.

"Good." I point to the door. "I'm going to go for a walk." I whisper.

"Oh, can I join you?" He walks to grab his shoes.

"Actually, I wanted to go alone and clear my head."

"Are you ok?" He asks concerned.

"Ya, I'm fine. I'll see you later." I walk out the door.

* * *

 **Lucas's POV**

Great, I'm pretty sure she hates me and I feel like we just broke up. I'm almost sure I'm falling in love with her and I feel like I just lost her.

I'm still hooking up with girls because I don't think she feels the same way. I just don't want to get rejected again.

She comes back an hour later.

"Hey." She walks in, going to the kitchen and grabs a water.

"I was worried about you."

"Why?"

"I care about you Riley. You're a great person." I walk up to her.

"Thanks. You're great too." She smiles. "It's been a long day I'm going to bed, goodnight."

"Night." I whisper.

"Riley wait." I walk over to her and start to lean in into kiss her.

"Lucas.. we can't." She whispers and I feel her breath on me.

"Why?" I ask.

"I don't want to get hurt." She pulls back a little and looks me in the eyes.

Someone hurt her really badly when she was traveling. I've never seen that look in her eyes before.

"Me either. I'm not going to hurt you, that's the last thing I would want to do to you." I tell her truthfully.

"I know you won't, you're a good guy. I'm just scared about this. The last relationship I was in, he was always trying to make me perfect and telling me I wasn't good enough and I don't want to go through that again." She whispers, quietly wiping her tears.

"He was an idiot, you're perfect in your special way and I'm glad you came into my life." I say pulling her into a hug.

"I'm not going to hurt you, either." She breaths.

"I know. I was in love with a girl and she didn't love me back and it hurt but I'm over that she's happy and so am I." I pull away from the hug and look her in the eyes.

She smiles and leans up to kiss me and I feel the same shocks go through my body that I always feel with her and start to kiss her back and I smile into the kiss. But of course you need oxygen to breathe so we pulled away.

"Wow." She whispers.

"Yeah." I smile down at her.

"We barely know each other." She implies.

"I know what kind of person you are and I like that person very much." I reply.

She smiles and grabs my hand and we goto bed. I know I went to sleep with a smile on my face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry when I posted the last chapter I thought I did both but I didn't, so here it is. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Lucas's POV**

* * *

 **Three weeks later**

The wedding is in one week. Riley and me have gotten really close over the course of time preparing for the wedding but we're still just friends, that kiss a lot.

"Lucas, I'm going out tonight. Do you have an extra key I can borrow?" She asks walking in the living room in some short shorts and a crop top.

"Ya, it's in the drawer." I say pointing to it.

"Thanks. I'll see you later." She walks out the door.

Well since I have nothing else to do I call Zay and ask him if he wants to go to the club.

I meet him there about an hour later.

I go to the bar and start with my shots like always.

I look over and see a really good looking girl walk over to me.

"Hi, cutie." She says giving me a smile.

"Hey." I say, not paying attention to her.

"Can I get you a drink." She asks, waving the bartender over.

"No thanks." I say.

"Are we being hard to get?" She giggles and comes up to me and bites my neck and then kisses me. I pull away instantly.

"Sorry, I can-" I cut myself off when I see Riley with another guy. I get so upset and pull the girl and we move to the couches and start making out. She straddles me and starts grinding into my area. I pull away and tell her we will finish at my place. We go back to the bar and take shots together.

I hear someone yell, "Get off me." I look up and see a whole group,of guys including Zay around a girl. I look closer and see its Riley and get angry and walk over to them an punch ever single one of them, including Zay. I almost didn't because she looked so happy earlier but I did because I care about her. I grab Riley's hand and walk her to my truck and drive us back to my place.

When we get there we go inside and it's real quite.

"Thank you." She whispers quietly.

"Your welcome." I walk over and give her a hug because I can't stay mad at her. I feel this electricity that I only felt when I touched Maya. I pull away and walk into my room.

She follows in behind me. "Are you mad at me?" She asks coming to sit next to me on the bed.

I shake my head no and just stare at the other side of the room. She grabs my hand, "Are you sure? You won't look at me." She says quietly.

I stand up and look at her. "I said, I'm not mad." I said a little louder than I planned.

She looks down and gets up and walks away.

I walk out the room and the apartment. I drive to Farkle's. I need to talk to someone smart.

I knock on his door and he opens it a couple seconds later.

"What brings you here, Friar?" He opens the door wider to let me in.

"I need to talk to you. I think I have feelings for Riley, and not just small feelings and I can't get her out my head and it's freaking me out. We already kind of told each other how we feel and that scares me more because I still have no clue what we are." I ramble on.

"I thought you loved Maya and would never get over her." He smirks walking into the kitchen.

I follow him to the kitchen."I didn't say I love her and I'm confused, and you're not helping."

"Tell me why you think you have feelings for her." He says sitting at the table.

"I don't know." I say frustrated, sitting down too.

"If you don't know then maybe you don't have feelings for her. You have to like something about her even if it's one small thing."

"I like how caring she is. She's absolutely beautiful, she takes my breath away every time I see her. She's so sweet and funny in her own way. When I hugged her earlier I got this feeling that Maya gives me but it was so much stronger when I hugged her and feels more real." I say smiling like an idiot.

"Well you're right you don't love her. It's more than that, a lot more."

"I love Maya. I just like Riley." I say convincing my self more than I was trying to convince Farkle. I don't know why I'm trying to convince myself I love Maya when I know I'm getting over her.

"Sure. Why are you fighting it? Maya is getting married. Riley isn't." He says making a point.

"She won't feel the same way I do." I reply, even though I have an idea she does return some feelings for me.

"How do you know that if you don't know how you feel?" He says making another point. "How do you feel about her?"

"I lik- love her. I love Riley. I've loved her since the moment I laid eyes on her." I finally admit to myself.

"Go tell her." He points to the door.

"I can't. Last time someone found out I loved them they rejected me."

"Then don't let her slip away and in bed with Zay." He teases getting up.

"You're right. Thanks man, I owe you."

When I get back, I run in the house and to the bedroom. She's going through her clothes.

"Hey." I smile down at her.

She gets up and hits my arm. "I hate you. I was worried, you've been drinking and who knows what could of happened." She yells at me.

I just smile and pull her into a sweet gentle kiss. I start to freak out when she doesn't kiss back and start to pull away but she pulls me closer and deepens the kiss.

We start walking back to the bed and I fall onto it.

She giggles and looks me in the eyes and smiles. She straddles my waist and kisses me. She bites my lip and pushes her tongue through my mouth and our tongues just move together. She pulls back and takes my shirt off and we continue to kiss.

I reach up and grab her boob and she moans in my mouth and that turned me on.

She giggles and pulls away. "You get excited fast." She says seductively.

I smile and pull her back down to me and when I feel her grab my hand off her shirt, to reach for her shirt, I pull away.

"Are you sure?" I ask quickly. I don't want her to hate me.

She nods and pushes me down. I turn us over and unbutton her shirt and pull it off. I kiss her neck and trail kisses down her body.

"Are you positive?" I ask one more time. "If I start, I don't know if I'll be able to stop." I whisper.

"That's fine. I'm not going to want you to." She smiles and reaches up to kiss me again.

* * *

I wake up the next morning with a gorgeous girl in my arms. Last night was amazing. I didn't tell her I love her but I did make lover to her. I stare at her until she wakes up.

"Good morning beautiful." I smile at her.

"Don't say that. I look like a mess." She replies pulling the blanket over her face.

"No, you're beautiful all the time." I pull the blankets down and give her a quick peck.

"Well I need to shower. Care to join me?" She asks getting up.

"I would love to join you." I smile and walk in behind her.

If Josh was threatening Zay for saying the things he said I can only imagine what he would say when he finds out what we did.

* * *

 **Riley's POV**

When we get out of the shower we put comfy clothes on because today is our only free day before the wedding.

"What are we?" I blurt out in the middle of Aladdin.

"I was going to ask you later, but I guess now is a good time." He pauses the movie and turns to look at me. "Riley, will you be my girlfriend."

I giggle and kiss him. "Yes, I've been waiting for you to ask." I reply.

He smiles and pulls me closer and intertwines out fingers together and plays the movie.

* * *

 **Josh's POV**

I walk to the kitchen and start making my fiancé (I love saying that) breakfast.

"Wake up. We have a lot of planning to do." I whisper in her ear.

"It's to early." She replies rolling over and smiles when she sees the breakfast. "See, this is why I'm marrying you." She says picking up a piece of bacon.

"Don't lie. You knows it's because of my good looks and muscles." I flex them, making my point.

"Sure." She laughs getting up walking to the bathroom.

"Can I join you." I beg.

"You know the rule, not until we are married." She closes the door.

I find it funny that Maya is the one waiting until marriage and not my sister because I know she isn't a virgin.

I go clean up the kitchen and get dressed so we can head out.

"Let's go Maya, we're going to be late." I yell standing at the door.

We have an appointment at two with our wedding planner and it's one and a long drive.

"Stop rushing me." She walk out the room pulling her pants up. "Let's go." She grabs my hand and we walk out the apartment.

We needed to make sure everything was set because we are getting married Thursday. When we walk in Maya and Macy get right to the planning and I listen in and out of their conversation.

I think I was seven when I first met Maya. Riley wanted to bring her home for a play date but instead she brought home a crying little girl. Riley was sad with her and my parents told me to be nice because her father just left and he wasn't coming back.

She kept crying and crying and I felt horrible and I wanted to make sure she was ok. When she had looked up at me I see beautiful blue eyes, I just hadn't known it yet. From that day on I treated her like my little sister but as time went on I grew an attraction and love for her.

The weeks leading to the proposal I kept doing nice and fancy things for her, just to tease her. I said things guys normally said when they were about to propose but never did.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _"You know, I've been in love with you since I first saw but was to young to know what the feeling was." I say laying in bed with her rubbing her back._

 _"I'm not sure when I did. I think when I started middle school." She replies half asleep._

 _I reach over to the bedside table and open the drawer and pull out the ring. "Maya, will you marry me?" I whisper._

 _She jumps in my arms real quick and sits up to look at me. "Really. I knew you were planning something like this."_

 _"I love you. You're the only girl I've ever really loved. Will you marry me?" I ask again since she completely ignored my question._

 _"Duh, you idiot. I've been waiting for you to propose for a month, it's about time." She smiles, holding out her hand. "I'm going to be a Matthews."_

 _"You're going to be my wife and be stuck with me." I laugh as evilly as I can._

 _"You're such a dork but you're going to be my dork." She kisses me and lays back down_.

 **End of flashback**

* * *

I know the proposal wasn't spectacular or anything but I knew she wouldn't want some big proposal with fireworks and everything.

"Josh, have you been listening?" Maya asks grabbing my hand.

"No." I smile.

"You're impossible. I'll explain on the way back." She laughs standing up. "Thanks Macy I'll see you Tuesday." She says giving her a hug and we walk out.

"I love you. I don't know how I got so lucky to have you in my life but I did and I'm going to che-" I cut myself off laughing, teasing her. "I couldn't even keep a straight face saying that to you." I smile pulling her into a hug.

"Ya,I wasn't believing your bullshit speech anyway." She smiles.

I love how we can joke with each other like this and not get offended by one another. It's great because I love messing with people and so does my future wife. When we joke out in public people always stare and whisper but we don't care that's just how our relationship is.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lucas's POV**

Josh's bachelor party is tonight and the wedding is in two days. Riley and me have planned their bachelor and bachelorette parties. I just hope there are no strippers around Riley tonight and try to get in her pants but I don't think Maya wanted that. Josh asked me to get strippers for him ( I won't be around them) and said him and Maya had talked about it and she was cool with it.

Riley walks in from shopping for a new dress. "Hey." She says coming to sit on my lap and kisses me and I kiss back.

She pulls away from the kiss, "How was your day?"

"Great, yours?" I reply.

"Great. The new dress I got is amazing. I want wait to dance with the guys in the club tonight." She replies, smiling.

"Excuse me. The only guys you better be dancing with are the gay ones. (I don't mean this in a bad way, I love everybody).

"Of course they won't be the only ones I dance with, but if that makes you feel better, you can think that." She says.

She gets up to get ready and I follow behind because we have about two hours to get to them.

* * *

"Lucas, where are the strippers?" Zay asked for the thousandth time.

"I don't know." I answered for the thousandth time.

"Forget them. Let's eat." Josh and Farkle say, sitting down on the floor.

We decided to have the party here instead of at a club and rent the VIP section. So we just ordered our own stripper and might go to the club later but we're not sure yet.

"I can't forget them, I want them." Zay sit on the floor with a grumpy face, acting like a two year old.

"They don't want you." Mason (Josh's cousin) says hitting his head and grabbing some food.

"They love me. I've never gotten a complaint." He defends himself.

"Or a call back, to complain." I laugh.

"Whatever." He mumbles.

"What do you think the girls are doing?" Josh asks chewing.

"I don't know. I'm not with them." Zay responds. "I can't wait to they get back so I can make a move on Riley she won't be able to say no to."

"It was rhetorical question, you idiot. And no you're not." Josh says, giving him a death glare.

Riley and me still haven't told people about us, but I don't think Josh will care. I hope.

* * *

 **Maya's POV**

"THIS IS AMAZING!" I yell at the top of my lungs. "Riley I didn't know you had this in you." I say sitting back down in the limo.

"I try." She smiles and hugs me.

"You're planning all the parties for now on." I take another shot of tequila.

Riley, Smackle, Missy, Samantha, and me are on our way to the strip club. If Josh can have strippers so can I.

I'm so glad Riley got to be here for me, she really is the best friend anyone could have. Samantha was a close friend of mine but she could never compare to Riley and Smackle. Missy use to be queen bee but got over it and we became friends too. Smackle and Riley are my girls though, they know everything about me and I'm glad I get to have both of them here for my wedding.

"Maya." Missy yells.

"What?" I answer back.

"Come on, we're at the club." Smackle says softly.

"Oh, let's party."

* * *

 **Riley's POV**

We went straight to the back because I rented a space, so when we have the strippers come we don't have to share. Well Missy and Samantha won't have to share. The rest of us have someone.

"Who's the bride?" A lady comes to ask.

"This one, right here." I say pointing to Maya and she blushes.

"Ok, thank you." She writes something down and walks away.

Ten minutes later a couple of guys walk in with a lot of drinks and I mean a lot. One of them walks over to Maya and he rips his clothes off and starts grinding on her and giving her a lap dance. (I have no idea how to write a lap dance).

We all yell and scream to encourage him and then his buddies went over and Maya had four guys giving her attention.

What really surprised me was Maya getting up and dancing with them and encouraging them to keep going.

After all the excitement we went out to the club and danced for the rest of the night.

* * *

"That was amazing!" Maya slurs next to me.

After we left the bar she had the rest of the alcohol in the limo and isn't doing so good. Being the amazing friend I am, I'm helping her into her apartment.

"Maya, I'm not strong can you stop putting dead weight down on me." I ask desperately.

She starts laughing and if it's even possible she gets heavier. "No I'm not, I'm walking perfectly fine." She pouts letting go of me. "See."

She takes one step and falls over and I can't help but laugh. "Stay right there, I'll be back."

I run to knock on the door and tell Josh to come help me, he's a little tipsy but nowhere near how bad Maya is. We both get back to her and she's rolling in the the grass laughing really hard.

"You sure know how to pick them Josh." I joke. "If she wasn't my best friend I would've left her. Shes a lot of work when she's drunk."

"I know." He laughs, pulling out his phone. "I have to record her."

"Your so mean, but your right, you just have to." I pull out my phone and start recording her too.

I'm just glad my brother and best friend found someone they both love.

* * *

"Lucas, I'm back." I yell walking in the door.

I don't hear anything so I check the small apartment and can't find him. I wonder where he is. Josh said he left right before I got there and it's not to long of a drive. I need to tell him that I kissed one of the gay strippers before he finds out.

* * *

 **Lucas's POV**

I pull her closer and taste her lips and they taste so good. But not as good as Riley's I hear a little voice in the back of my head say. I got a picture of Riley at the club with some other guy. The stripper that came to the house asked me to come over her to her house and I said yes, so this is where I'm at now. I know I shouldn't be here because I'm with Riley but she shouldn't of been with him. And

She reaches up for shirt and pulls it off and starts kissing down my chest. Riley does it better. She kisses my neck. Riley does that better too. She bites my ear. Riley would of nibbled on it.

I try to get Riley out of my head but it doesn't work. She does everything better. I don't know why I'm here. I should be with Riley talking about what I saw, but I don't want to hear what she has to say because it hurt. I'm hurt. Being in love with someone that doesn't love you back sucks, especially the second time around. Why do I fall for girls so easy? Why don't they ever fall for me?

I feel Rachel start taking off my my pants and touches me through my boxers.

"I'm sorry." I manage to get out. "I have to go." I pull my pants up and put my shirt on and walk out the hotel.

What's wrong with me? This is why girls don't love you back. You always go to other girls for sex. Riley doesn't love you back, just get over it.

"Lucas, what are you doing here man?" Zay asks walking up to the room.

"Making a mistake." I reply. "Please don't tell anyone I was here." I tell him walking away.

* * *

 **Zay's POV**

"Don't tell anyone I'm hooking up with the stripper." I yell back.

This is perfect. I just have to wait until I know Lucas and Riley are together to tell her. Then I can have her. Thanks Friar.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it. Sorry its taking longer for updates.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Riley's POV**

"I want you. Only you." Lucas says looking me in the eyes.

I smile up at him and kiss him, hoping to put everything I feel into the kiss.

"Me too." I breathe.

Last night was amazing, I think while getting ready for the wedding.

"Can I ask what has you more smiley than you already are?" Maya asks applying her eyeliner.

"Lucas." I sing, putting my earrings in.

"YAY!" She jumps up. "I knew it. I knew you guys would like each other." She smiles and puts a hand over her heart. "My babies are growing up."

"Whatever." I turn around and put my necklace on that Lucas bought me. "Sit. We have to take the rollers out."

Smackle walks in and tells me Lucas needs to talk to me.

"I have to finish Maya's hair." I pull out the first one.

"I got them. Go talk to him." She walks over and pushes me away from Maya.

"Theses are tiny curlers, I'll help."

"Riley!" They both yell pointing to the door.

"Fine." I put my hands up and walk out the door.

"Took you long enough." He smiles then grabs my hand and pulls me outside in the garden.

He reaches behind a bush and pulls out out a bouquet of flowers.

"Lucas these are beautiful." I take them from him and smell them.

"They're beautiful and rare, just like you. These flowers come around once in a while. People like you only come once in a life time. You're more rare than this flower." He takes my one of my hands and continues.

"I was lucky to get these flowers just like I was to get you in my life. I fell in love with two things the moment I laid eyes on them, the flower and you." He says. "I love you." He whispers.

"Lucas.." I choke up a little. "I... I'm so lucky to have met you-" I start.

"Don't worry about it. I wasn't expecting you to say it back. I'm sorry for putting that on you." He breathes, starting to walk away.

"Hey, you just gave me a speech about your love for me. Why can't I give you a speech on my love for you? I love you Lucas." I tell him.

"You have no idea how good it is to hear you say that." He smiles and looks so relieved.

"I love you." I say again.

"I love you, too." He kisses me and it's amazing.

* * *

"We have five minutes." Katy walks in telling us.

"Ok, Maya is putting the dress on now."

She walks out in the most simple and beautiful dress. It has Swarovski crystals at her bust area and the rest just flows. Really simple.

Her hair is in tight curls in a messy updo with her bangs framing her face perfectly. She has the biggest smile I've ever seen on her. Other than the time her mom and Shawn finally got married.

"Maya are you- wow you look... amazing." Shawn says walking in.

"I'm ready." She smiles, tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm not." He cries. "But I know you are and that makes me feel better." He holds out his arm, "let's go."

She grabs his arm and we all walk outside. I'm first to walk down the aisle. When I step outside it looks beautiful Maya did an amazing job with decorations.

Shawn made the seats the guest would be sitting on out of wood and they looked great. What really made them stand was how Maya carved in the wood her and Josh's name and the date of the wedding in it. It was in each log seat too (200 guest). The aisle was already outlined with lime green and pink flowers. Thank goodness it wasn't windy.

Just in case it rained she got a white canopy with lime green and pink flowers at they top. Everything was perfect.

When we are in our positions everyone stands for Maya.

* * *

 **Josh's POV**

I see Maya at the end of the aisle and she looks stunning. I start to cry as soon as I see her. When she finally gets to me, Shawn gives her away and I take her hands.

"We are here today to wed this man and this woman. Before we start is there anyone here, who doesn't wish to see these two marry. Speak now or forever hold your piece." Eric pauses.

"Alright, we shall begin now. (Sorry have no idea what all happens at wedding so I'm just going to skip to the vows). They have prepared their own vows. Josh." He says gesturing towards me.

"Maya I have no idea where to start with how much I love you, but I know where to go with our love. Your piercing blue eyes are the first thing I noticed on you. You have an amazing heart and I'm glad that it chose me to love. I promise to love you with everything I have until the end of time." I pause and look into her eyes and know this is my forever.

"I could go on and on about our love forever and I will, to you everyday. Right now, in this moment, I know where home is when I look in your eyes. I'm so relieved that I get to wake up to you every morning for the rest of my life. I promise right here, to love, cherish, and enjoy you. I love you." I finished wiping my eyes.

I start to lean into kiss her but remember I can't until we are officially married.

"We can't." Maya whispers and the guest start laughing.

"Maya."

"I chased after you for five years and it payed off because we are standing here today. Those five years were painful but worth it. It made us a stronger couple. I'm so glad you finally came to your senses." She giggles and the guest laughs too.

"I love how we can joke around and not get mad at what the other said. I love how when I'm so excited you're the first person I want to call. When I'm sad you're there to make me feel better. I love that no matter what you're going through, you always make sure I'm ok. Our love has been there since we met it just took us a little longer and heartbreak to get to each other. You and me, together forever." She finishes in tears.

"You and me, together forever." I whisper back.

"The rings please." Riley hands Maya the ring and Lucas gives me the ring. "Repeat after me."

"Maya, with this ring I thee wed." He starts and we both say it and put our rings on.

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Joshua Mathews. You may now kiss the bride." Eric says to me.

"It's about time." I say and grab her small waist and pull her to me and we share our first kiss as a married couple.

* * *

 **Maya's POV**

"I now present Mr. and Mrs. Matthews." Cory announces and that's our signal to go out.

Everyone starts clapping and we walk out and get ready for our first dance. We chose Halo by Beyoncé.

 _Remember those walls I built?_

 _Well, baby they're tumbling down_

 _And they didn't even put up a fight_

 _They didn't even make a sound_

 _I found a way to let you in_

 _But, I never really had a doubt_

 _Standing in the light of your halo_

 _I got my angel now_

 _It's like I've been awakened_

 _Every rule I had you_ _breakin'_

 _It's the risk that I'm taking_

 _I ain't never gonna shut you out_!

 **Flashback**

 _"Maya just talk to me. I'm worried." Josh yells running after me._

 _"Leave it alone." I yell back, walking faster._

 _"You have to trust me. You know you can." He grabs my arm and turns me around._

 _"I know and I do. It scares me and I don't know what to do. After my dad left, I made a promise to myself not to let anyone in ever again." I cry._

 _"Why don't we start with something small and work on not shutting me down when I try to help.." He replies, wiping my fears away._

 _"After my dad left, I made a promise to myself to never let anyone in again," I breathe,_ _"But I'm willing to break that promise because I trust you."_

* * *

 _Everywhere I'm looking now_

 _I'm surrounded by your embrace_

 _Baby, I can see your halo_

 _You know you're my saving grace_

 _You're everything I need and more_

 _It's written all over your face_

 _Baby, I can feel your halo_

 _Pray it won't fade away_

 _I can feel your halo, halo, halo_

 _I can see your halo, halo, halo_

 _I can feel your halo, halo, halo_

 _I can see your halo, halo..._

 _Halo, ooh ooh..._

 **Flashback**

 _"Maya that's great." Riley says through the phone._

 _"Your brother is great. I feel safe when I'm with him. I've finally opened up to somebody and it's helped my relationship with my mom and Shawn. He's my saving grace." I reply smiling._

* * *

 _Hit me like a ray of sun_

 _Burning through my darkest night_

 _You're the only one that I want_

 _Think I'm addicted to your light_

 _I swore I'd never fall again_

 _But this don't even feel like falling_

 _Gravity can't forget to pull me back to the ground again_

 _And it's like I've been awakened_

 _Every rule I had you breakin'_

 _It's the risk that I'm taking_

 _I'm never gonna shut you out!_

 **Flashback**

 _I bang on his door at two in the morning bawling my eyes out. He's the only person I want right now and that scares me a little._

 _"Hey Ma- what's wrong?" He pulls me into his chest and closes the door._

 _"He told me I wasn't good enough. He said he couldn't stand to be around me any longer and watch me mess up his life. How can he just show up and tell me I ruined his life?" I scream._

 _"I guess I've officially heard the stupidest thing ever. Maya you don't believe anything he just told you. You've accomplished so much and I'm proud of you and so is your mom and Shawn. He's missing out on a wonderful girl. It's his fault he left and now he's just angry he missed out." He says, rubbing my back._

* * *

 _Everywhere I'm looking now_

 _I'm surrounded by your embrace_

 _Baby, I can see your halo_

 _You know you're my saving grace_

 _You're everything I need and more_

 _It's written all over your face_

 _Baby, I can feel your halo_

 _Pray it won't fade away_

 **Flashback**

 _"Let go." I say trying to get out of bed._

 _"I can't, your stuck in my arms forever." He replies._

* * *

 _I look at him and just know that I will always be taken care of and I safe._

 _I can feel your halo, halo, halo_

 _I can see your halo, halo, halo_

 _I can feel your halo, halo, halo_

 _I can see your halo, halo..._

 _Halo, ooh ooh..._

 _I can feel your halo, halo, halo_

 _I can see your halo, halo, halo_

 _I can feel your halo, halo, halo_

 _I can see your halo, halo..._

 _Halo, ooh ooh..._

 _Halo, ooh ooh..._

 _Halo, ooh ooh, oh..._

"You know I don't see a halo, I see horns." Josh whispers in my ear.

"I'm sure you do, because I see your halo and one of us is the devil." I reply.

 _Everywhere I'm looking now_

 _I'm surrounded by your embrace_

 _Baby, I can see your halo_

 _You know you're my saving grace_

 _You're everything I need and more_

 _It's written all over your face_

 _Baby, I can feel your halo_

 _Pray it won't fade away_

 _I can feel your halo, halo, halo_

 _I can see your halo, halo, halo_

 _I can feel your halo, halo, halo_

 _I can see your halo, halo..._

 _Halo, ooh oh..._

 _I can feel your halo, halo, halo_

 _I can see your halo, halo, halo_

 _I can feel your halo, halo, halo_

 _I can see your halo, halo..._

 _Halo, ooh oh..._

He dips me at the end of the song. "Your my saving grace." I whisper when he pulls me back up.

"Your my angel." He grabs my hand and we walk off the dance floor.

* * *

"Excuse me." Riley says into the mic. "I just want to say congratulations to my brother and sister-in-law. I'm going to keep this short but I'm just glad that you guys found each other. You guys give me hope on a great, loving relationship one day. I wish you guys one hundred years." She cheers.

Lucas walks on stage. "Well my little girl is finally married." He "tears up" but continues. "Anyways, I'm really glad my best friends are happy and taking care of each other. I want to thank you guys for getting married and having Riley here because she's great. If it wasn't for-" he gets cut off by a drunk Zay.

"Wait... wait. You're with Riley? Ha, that's funny I thought you were in love with Maya a month ago." He slurs.

"Zay, shut up." Luke whispers.

That drunk idiot. "Josh go get him." I whisper.

They just got together, I don't want Riley to think he just settled with her.

"Wait up... wait.. you were just hooking up with the stripper two days ago. Opps, I wasn't suppose to say anything." He smirks at Lucas and walks away.

Oh no. I'm going to kill Luke. But first I need to make sure my sister is ok.

* * *

 **Riley's POV**

"In love with Maya a month ago... hooked up with the stripper two days ago." I hear some of what Zay says.

In love with her a month ago, he said he was over it, he said he loved me. Does he love me? Of course not, he loves Maya, I mean who wouldn't, she's amazing. And he likes hooking up with girls.

I start to walk away. "Riley wait, I can explain."

"Explain what? That you lied to me just to get in bed with me. I trusted you. You didn't have to tell me you loved me. I believed you, when you said it. " Tears are streaming down my face and I know I'm yelling I can't control myself.

"No, it's not like that. I do lo-"

"DON'T! I don't want to hear it. You told me you were over this girl, who also happens to be my best friend and it was only a month ago. Did you just settle with me until something better came along? We were together and you hooked up with a STRIPPER. Why? What was I missing?" I scream.

"I love you, I do and I wasn't lying when I said I was over her. I am because I met you."

"Do you want me to believe that? You loved her a month ago, feelings don't just go away, like that." I start to walk away.

"Riley.. wait." He runs after me.

"Don't follow me."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note. Please Read.**

 **Last time I updated I didn't realize I did chapter 6 and 7. So if you guys just read chapter seven there was another new chapter, also. When I went to make sure it was posted it went staging to chapter 7 and I thought I skipped a chapter but I didn't.**

 **I hope what I wrote made sense because I had no idea how to word that. I should have chapter 8 and maybe 9 up this weekend.**


	9. Chapter 8: The Aftermath

Chapter 8

 **Lucas's POV**

"Don't follow me!" She cries.

I should have followed her but I didn't. I should have told her I was in love with Maya but I didn't. I should've never hooked up with the stripper but I did. When I fell in love with her I promised I would never hurt her but I did.

"You're an ass." Maya says walking right passed me.

"Maya wa-" I'm cut off by Josh punching me in the face.

"That's for not talking to me about Maya." He yells. "I'll do much worse for hurting my sister." He threatens.

"And you," he points at Zay, "you ruined my wedding, get the hell out." He yells.

"Josh, we've been friends forever, please just listen." I beg.

"You're right, but my wife and sister, you don't do that."

"Please." I sat trying to reason with him.

"Fine. Talk."

* * *

 **Riley's POV**

How could he? I can't breathe right now. I can't think straight. I just keep hearing what Zay said over and over again. I can't stop crying. I thought he was different but he's just like every other guy.

"There you are." Maya says sitting down next to me. "I'm sorry, love. He's an idiot."

"He loves you." I whisper.

"No, he did. I know when he's lying and telling the truth. He loves you. His eyes light up so much when you're around."

"He cheated on me." I cry.

"I can't defend his stupid ass there." She replies.

I laugh a little. "Why did I have to fall for him, or anyone? It always bites me in the ass."

"Look, any other guy I would say dump him, but I know Lucas, he does love you. He just can't show it. He loved me and I didn't love him back. He's had three girlfriends cheat on him. I know it not an excuse but you guys have both had shitty relationships. He's not use to one this serious so quick." She explains.

"Then he should know more than anybody how this feels." I argue.

"Riley he-" I cut her off.

"Don't worry about me. It's your wedding day, let's get back." I say getting up and holding my arm out for her.

* * *

 **Lucas's POV**

"That's no reason to cheat on her." Josh yells.

"I know that. It was a mistake. I wish I could take it back but I can't. I feel awful I hurt the girl I love."

"Which one? My wife or sister." He says walking away.

Maya and Riley walk in and I start walking towards them and so is Zay. He gets to her and they talk and he takes her hand and they walk off to dance.

"Care to dance?" Maya asks.

"I don't think it's a good idea." I reply.

"You promised to dance with me at my wedding. And, your already in trouble for hurting my sister. Don't make it worse on yourself." She gives me the "you have no choice smile."

"Ok." I say.

She pulls me to where Riley and Zay are slow dancing. I have to resist going and punching him in the face.

His hands start getting a little to close to her butt than I preferred. She unwraps her arms from around his neck and moves his hands up. He does it again and she tells him to stop. He does it a third time and that time she walks away.

He goes after her and smacks her butt. She turns around and yells at him. Then he pushes her against the wall and kisses her, that's when I loose it.

I walk over to them and grab his shoulder and punch him in the face.

"Lucas I can take care of myself." She says walking off.

"Baby wait." Zay yells starting to get up.

"She's mine." I yell and drag him out of the reception hall and punch him again. "Stay away from her." I yell and walk back in.

* * *

 **Maya's POV**

Well this is one hell of a wedding. But I'm married to my love, that's all that matters.

"Are you ready to go?" I ask Josh.

"I'm ready for other things." He smiles.

"Whatever." I smile, walking away.

Farkle announces that we are leaving and everyone walk outside to see us leave. I'm bummed Riley left and I can't be there for her, but it's my honeymoon. I understand why she left, I hope she understands why I left.

When we walk out everyone is cheering and throwing flowers and silly string on us. We say bye and thank everyone for coming and head to the airport.

We're going to Florida for our honeymoon, since Josh forgot to reserve our hotel room for Hawaii.

"Wait I didn't pack anything." I start freaking out.

"Don't worry. I had Riley pack our stuff and put it in the limo we are all good." He smiles.

"Good. Wait she probably packed lingerie." I groan.

"That wouldn't be a bad thing." He laughs kissing my cheek.

I give him a half smile and look down.

"What's wrong?" He asks concerned.

"I'm nervous. It's my first time." I whisper, not looking at him.

"If it's not good. We have other people." He teases.

I don't know why but I start crying. "No, I was just joking, I'm sorry. Don't cry." He comforts me, pulling me into his lap.

"I'm not joking, what if I'm not good." I whisper.

"Look, I don't care if you suck. I love you and it will be the best." He replies.

I lean up and kiss him. "Thank you."

When we get to our hotel, Josh goes to take a shower and I set everything up. When he comes out I go in. Before I come out I tell him to close his eyes.

I'm so nervous. Riley picked out one of the skimpiest ones. I peek, to see if he's peeking. When I see he isn't I walk out and over to him. I straddle his waist and start kissing him. He pulls away and looks me up and down.

"Damn, you look sexy." He says and I can see the lust in his eyes.

"Thank your sister." I reply.

"I will." He smiles pulling his shirt off.

* * *

 **Riley's POV**

After Maya and Josh left I headed to Lucas's to get my stuff. Farkle said I could stay with him until I leave. Zay also offered to let me stay with him but he's just all about sex and I'm done with boys for now.

I didn't think Lucas would do this to me. I had doubts, but they were small doubts. Does he like me? Does he think I'm pretty? Things like that. I didn't think once we got together he would cheat.

I'm not mad or upset he loved Maya or loves Maya. I'm upset that it was a month ago and he told me he was over it. I could never give up such strong feelings for someone else. But that's just me. He could've been telling the truth when he said he was over it. I just don't see feelings going away that quick.

I keep hearing "didn't you hook up with a stripper two days ago" over and over again. We weren't even officially together for two weeks. I don't understand. I know I should listen to him but I'm to hurt and stubborn to right now.

"Riley, please listen to me." Lucas says softly coming in the house.

Hearing his voice and knowing what kind of excuses are going to be coming out of his mouth I don't want to hear it. I want to hate him and be mad at him right now before I listen. I don't want to forgive him so easily like I have with all these other guys. That's why I always got hurt in relationships.

"Not now Lucas." I zip my suitcase up and walk over to the bed to grab my duffle bag.

"Where are you going? To Zay's?" He questions. He questions me after what he did to me.

"NO, you don't get to ask "where I'm going" not after what you did." I start tearing up again but fight back my tears.

"Let me explain." He begs.

I really want to listen to what he has to say. A big part of me is saying let him explain. The small part that says walk away now, is winning.

"I heard what I needed to know. The time we spent together didn't matter to you. You know what sucks about falling for someone that you have a feeling is going to hurt you, you fall for them anyway." (1)

Right now I'm just talking to say stuff because I had no feeling he was going to hurt me. I didn't see Lucas as that type of person.

"Riley, please. Seeing you cry earlier broke my heart just let me explain." He pleads.

"You had sex with someone else when we were together. What did you expect me to do? Ask how it was, laugh about it, move on, when I'm in love with you. It hurts Lucas."

"I didn't sleep with her. I saw a picture of you kissing a guy, and it pissed me off. The stripper asked for company, I went over there but nothing happen." He starts explaining.

"I told you I didn't want to hear it. I was KISSING him. If you were here when I got home you would of heard exactly what happen. He was gay by the way, not that is matters anymore." I say before continuing.

"And there is no way you went over there and did nothing. You told me when you were getting over Maya, if a girl was willing to hook up then you would."

He looks me in the eye and I see guilt and that he really is sorry but I'm hurt and mad and it sucks. I grab my bags and start to walk out the apartment.

"Riley, don't go." He says following me.

"Bye Lucas." I close the door and walk to Farkle's car where he's waiting for me.

"Are you sure it's ok for me to stay here? I'm only here for two more days I can get a hotel room." I say.

"Im not making you pay for a hotel when I have room for you." He replies.

"Thanks, buddy." I hug him and get in the car.

* * *

I look down at my phone and see I have twenty texts and ten missed calls from Lucas.

"You should talk to him." Smackle says.

"I kind of listened to what he had to say but I realized I didn't care." I say sitting on the bed.

"Yes you do. You just didn't want to hear it because he hurt you." She says. And she's right because she's right about everything.

"Why are you always right? What do I do?" I ask. I don't know what to do, I need answers, I need Maya and Smackle's help.

"Whatever feels right. You're really the only one that knows what to do and what to do about it. I can give you advice but it's not going to help. It might but not a lot. You make the final decision." She smiles. I hug her and cry a little.

I get up to get ready because I have to be at the airport in an hour. I'm leaving today but I don't know how to feel about it. I'm going to miss New York but I miss home. I'm going to miss Lucas the most, even though we aren't on the best terms I love him and how he treated me, minus the whole stripper situation.

"I'm going to miss you, don't be a stranger." Farkle hugs me and kisses the top of my head.

"I'll try not to be."

"Call me when you land. I'm going to miss you,you're leaving me with Farkle and Zay until Maya gets back."

"I will and there not to bad." I smile hugging her.

"We love you." They yell as I'm getting in the cab.

"Love you too." I wave.

* * *

 **Lucas's POV**

I want her back. No, I need her back. I was stupid. I wasn't ready for a relationship, but loved her and didn't want anyone else to have her. I'm not good for her but I will make myself good for her because she's the one.

I knock on Farkle's door. "What are you doing here?" Farkle says with so much hate in his voice.

"I need to talk to Riley."

"She's not here. She left for the airport two hours ago." He says and slams the door in my face.

The airport? Already. I need to get there. Please let her still bet here.

 **(1) Its a quote from a movie, I'm just not sure what movie.**

 **I've been very busy with school latel, so sorry for the lack of updating. I will update every Saturday or Sunday for now on.**

 **Again I'm sorry for not updaing sooner. I hope you enjoy.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Lucas's POV**

* * *

I run to the check in counter and ask about Riley's flight. "That flight just took off. Would you like a ticket for the next plane out?" The lady asks.

"No, but thanks. And you're sure the plane has already left?" I ask, hoping she looked at the computer wrong.

"Yes sir, I'm sure." She replies,smiling.

I nod and walk back to my truck and head home. I send Riley a quick text and tell her have a safe flight.

* * *

 **Maya's POV**

 **Two weeks later**.

I wake up naked in Josh's arms. Waiting until marriage was a great idea.

"Morning sleepy head." Josh whispers.

"Morning. Do we really have to go back today?" I ask, snuggling closer to him

"Ya, we do. We have to keep our jobs." He mumbles in my hair.

Yeah, I think especially now. I was late so I took a pregnancy test and guess who's pregnant. I have no idea how to tell Josh either because, he wanted to wait a while to start a family.

* * *

When I get back I go over to Lucas's to see how he's doing. When he opens the door he looks like ass.

"Wow. You look great." I say walking in and throwing up in my mouth.

His apartment is so freaking messy and smells like a skunk sprayed and two possums died. "Take a shower and then meet me in my car. Now!" I say walking out.

He comes out fifteen minute later, looking somewhat presentable. I drive over to a small café and buy us lunch.

"She left without saying goodbye." He mumbles. I know my best friend and he feels awful but he also knows it's his fault.

"Luke, I'm sorry. But.." I start but he looks at me and I see him as the guy I've known forever not the guy that hurt my sister and I see how bad this is really affecting him.

"I know, it's my fault. Farkle won't talk to me, you hate me, and Zay is the reason I'm in this situation. I know, you don't have to keep telling me." He snaps, walking out the café.

I decided to let him cool off, I'll try again in about two hours.

I pay the bill and walk out and head to my car and see Riley called.

"Hey, sisterrrr." She sings.

I laugh, "hey babe, how have you been?" I ask, concerned because I know how much it hurt her too.

"Good actually. I've been throwing myself into work and avoiding everything as much as possible." She replies, but I can hear in her voice that she thinks about it the all day.

"He's hurting Riley. I know you are too, trust me. I'm mad at him for what he did but you leaving and not saying bye or screw you, is killing him." I whisper, scared to say to much because I know she's still sensitive about the situation.

"Maya," she pauses for what seem like forever, "I was planning on coming back up there because I need to talk to him." She's says scared and I know something is wrong.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

There's another long pause and for a minute I thought she hung up. "I'm pregnant." She says so low I barley hear her.

"Wow. I wasn't expecting that."

"Maya, I need you." She cries. "What if he's so mad he wants nothing to do with the baby, or never loved me."

"Riley, we will get through this together. I'm pregnant too." I smile into the phone.

When we were little we wanted to get married together and be pregnant together for the first time. We didn't get the wedding but we're getting the pregnancies.

"Yay. Maya I'm so happy for you guys. Josh must be over the moon."

"I actually haven't told him yet."

"Maya. He will be so excited, he's wanted a kid forever." She encourages. "Tell him. Don't be scared, he wouldn't want you to be worried about telling him about his child."

This is why I love her. "Thanks babe." I smile.

We talk for another two hours and then I hang up and head to Lucas's. When I get there he's nowhere to be seen and his clothes are gone. Then I remember the job offer in Texas. Then I remember Riley is coming to tell Lucas she's pregnant tomorrow and wants to figure things out for the baby.

* * *

"Josh, Luke is gone and Riley's coming to tell him she's pregnant and I don't know where he is and she's going to be..." He cuts my ramble off.

"Did you just say Riley's pregnant?" It's almost like you could see the smoke coming out of his ears.

"Oops. I wasn't suppose to say anything. We were both going to announce we were pregnant at dinner tomorrow but now Lucas is gone and I don't think the dinners going to happen so we..." He cuts me off again.

"We? You're pregnant too." He smiles getting up and this time you don't see the smoke coming out of his ears.

"What? Who told you?" I'm so confused.

"You just said "we were both going to announce we were pregnant." You're pregnant!" He ask again, walking to me.

"Surprise." I laugh nervously, even though I know he's cool with it.

"That's great. How far along are you? Do you know if it's a boy or a girl? We need a bigger house, this is to small for the three of us. Do you know if it's more than one. We need to look at houses and it needs a big yard and..." This time I cut him off.

"Hey, slow down. I'm only like two weeks. We have nine months to get a place so don't worry. We will be ok." I hug him and sit on the couch. "I have an appointment next week. Do you want to come."

"Duh. We're going to be parents. I'm going to be a dad." He smiles.

"I know and I'm really excited but we have a problem, so are Riley and Lucas and he's nowhere to be found." I look up at him.

"Yeah, that's a problem. Well he had the job offer in Texas I bet that's where he went. I'll be in the first flight out tomorrow morning and get him back here after I kick his ass, so you need to stall her until we get back." He says walking to the computer.

"Ok. Good because if we don't get him here she isn't going to chase him when she's pregnant and mad." I get up and walk over to him.

"Alright, the next flight is out at three and it's," he looks over at the clock, "eleven."

"Depending on how fast you get your stuff together, I'll be waiting in the bedroom." I smile walking away making sure to sway my hips.

"I'm ready." He yells running into the room with the duffle bag and through some random things in the bag and closing the door.

* * *

 **Josh's POV**

"Love you too." Maya whispers, pecking my lips. "See you later."

When I get to the airport I go over all the things that has happened in the last month. I got married to the love of my life, found out my best friend was in love with my wife and sister and then cheated on my sister, found out my sister and wife are pregnant and my sisters baby daddy is M.I.A.

"Last call for flight 33 to Houston, Texas." I get up and head to the gate.

When I get on the plane I also think how I'm going to beat the crap out of him for getting my sister pregnant and then I will congratulate him on being a father. I hope they can work this out and be together because even though he hurt her I know he loves her and she's never been happier.

* * *

 **Lucas's POV**

"Enjoy your stay." The hotel clerk says, handing me my key.

I told Zay before the wedding I was going to take the job but then I changed my mind when I met Riley and now that she's gone I'm here. There was nothing left for me there. My girl hates me. My best friends can't stand me. The friend that actually doesn't hate me, I hate. I can't be there any longer. It's just making me more miserable.

All I can think of is Riley. How she loved everybody. How she was always there for me, when I couldn't be there for myself. She really is a blessing. I was stupid not to realize this before. The saying is true, "you never know what you have, until it's gone." Riley changed me in that one month, made me see life in a new light. Not to always be angry because life is to short. I didn't think you could fall in love with someone that quick but I did. I'm glad I did.

Every place I go. There's a memory of us together and I will never forget those. I know getting over Riley is going to be a lot harder than getting over Maya. But, I realized something: Maya was puppy love and Riley was a real love.

* * *

 **I know I haven't updated in forever. I've been so busy. Here is a chapter and I'll try to post another chapter later today. Can I get five reviews for this chapter, I really like feedback, so please let me know if you are liking it. Hope you enjoyed!**


	11. Chapter 10

**This is the last chapter of Change of Heart and then I have an epilogue planned. Hope you guys enjoy.**

 **Rucas0879: Thank you so much. It means a lot.**

 **Oasis29: Thanks. I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

 **Maya's POV**

"Hey, Mrs. Matthews." Riley smiles walking up to me. "And hello baby Matthews." She smirks rubbing my stomach.

"Hello baby Friar." I say doing the same thing she did.

"Whatever. Did you tell Lucas about dinner tonight?" She says not even skipping a beat.

"Yeah, he'll be there. He's really happy to see you." I laugh nervously.

"Ok... Anyways, we still meeting at four?" She asks walking to the car.

"Yeah." I say. "When Lucas gets back." I say under my breath.

"Ok. I'm going to go get a hotel and then swing by your place." She says.

We hug and go our separate ways.

* * *

 **Riley's POV**

"Here you go." The guy at the car rental desk says handing me a key.

"Thank you."

When I get in the car the first song me and Lucas danced to was playing.

* * *

 **Lucas POV (Sorry its about to switch from Riley's POV to Lucas's)**

I'm on my way home from work when I hear the first song me and Riley ever danced too started playing.

 _Oh, her eyes, her eyes_

 _Make the stars look like they're not shinin'_

 _Her hair, her hair_

 _Falls perfectly without her trying_

 _She's so beautiful_

 _And I tell her everyday_

 _Yeah_

 _I know, I know_

 _When I compliment her she won't believe me_

 _And it's so, it's so_

 _Sad to think that she don't see what I see_

 _But every time she asks me, "Do I look okay?"_

 _I say,_

 **Flashback**

 _"Riley, you're so beautiful. How did I get so lucky to have you?" I ask her laying on the couch with her in my arms._

 _"No, I'm not. Stop saying that."_

 _"You have these big brown eyes that I could get lost in forever. They light up the whole room when you walk in."_

 _"Whatever. Do I look beautiful right now with no make up?" She turns to look at me._

 _"You look beautiful every time I see you, makeup or no makeup. I wouldn't want you to change anything about you." I tell her truthfully. "You're amazing just the way you are."_

* * *

 _When I see your face (face, face...)_

 _There's not a thing that I would change_

 _'Cause you're amazing (amazing)_

 _Just the way you are (are)_

 _And when you smile (smile, smile...)_

 _The whole world stops and stares for a while_

 _'Cause, girl, you're amazing (amazing)_

 _Just the way you are (are)._

 _Yeah_

* * *

 **Riley's POV**

 _Her lips, her lips_

 _I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_

 _Her laugh, her laugh_

 _She hates but I think it's so sexy_

 _She's so beautiful_

 _And I tell her everyday,_

 _Oh you know, you know, you know_

 _I'd never ask you to change_

 _If perfect's what you're searching for_

 _Then just stay the same_

 _So don't even bother asking if you look okay_

 _You know I'll say,_

 **Flashback**

 _"I have to get ready. Maya will kill me if I'm late." She giggles._

 _"No, I want to kiss you all day, forever." He mumbles against my lips._

 _I laugh, really loud. "I want to, too. But I really have to go."_

 _"Your laugh is so hot, you just turned me on," he pauses, and chases me and throws me on the bed, "You're mine now."_

 _"No it's not, I sound like a dying cow." I say and push him off. "Do I look ok? We're having lunch with the priest."_

 _"Amazing." He smiles._

* * *

 **Lucas's POV**

 **Flashback**

 _"Wow, you look... wow, amazing."_

 _"Guess I don't have to ask." She smiles_

 _"You shouldn't have too. You are beautiful. How many times do I have to tell you? When you walk in a room everyone stops to look at how beautiful you are."_

 _"Thanks. You look amazing too." She say walking to me and gives me a kiss._

 _"Alright, grab that special someone and hold them close." The d.j says._

 _"Care to dance?" I ask, holding out my hand._

 _"I'd love too." She says and grabs my hand._

 _Ohhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhhh_

 _"I love this song." She smiles._

 _"Yeah it fits you perfectly. Not knowing how great you really are." I star to sing to her. "You're amazing just the way you are and when you smile the whole world stops and stares for a while, cause, girl, you're amazing just the way you are."_

* * *

 _When I see your face (face, face...)_

 _There's not a thing that I would change_

 _'Cause you're amazing (amazing)_

 _Just the way you are (are)_

 _And when you smile (smile, smile...)_

 _The whole world stops and stares for a while_

 _'Cause, girl, you're amazing (amazing)_

 _Just the way you are (are)_

 _The way you are_

 _The way you are_

 _Girl, you're amazing (amazing)_

 _Just the way you are (are)_

 _When I see your face_

 _There's not a thing that I would change_

 _'Cause you're amazing (amazing)_

 _Just the way you are (are)_

 _And when you smile_

 _The whole world stops and stares for a while_

 _'Cause, girl, you're amazing_

 _Just the way you are_

 _Yeah_

* * *

What am I doing here? Why am I not fighting for her? I don't belong here. I belong with her, in my arms. Why didn't I go after her that day? I let her slip away from me twice. I'm going to find my girl and bring her home, where ever that is, as long as we are together.

I run into the hotel room, throw my bag on the floor and head to my closet. "Hey Josh." I wave walking into the bedroom.

"Ok, where's my suitcas... wait Josh. What are you doing here?"

"That's a good question. What are you doing here?"

"Packing my stuff to go back to New York or wherever Riley is." I say putting all my stuff in the suitcase.

"Yeah I know you're an idiot letting her go twice. But you need to get your ass back to New York and make things right. You're lucky I'm just yelling because I planned on beating your ass for cheating on her then getting her pregnant but I don't think she-"

I cut him off real quick, "She's pregnant? How? What?" I say sitting down.

"Well, when two people love each other they-"

I cut him off again. "Yeah, I know smart ass. I just thought I was, you know, protected."

"Are you trying to blame her?"

"No. I thought I was wearing condoms. But things did get heated pretty fast," I chuckle a little and look up and see he has the "I'm going to kill you if you don't shut up" face, "never mind."

"Well Riley's in New York to tell you and she thinks you're having dinner with her, Maya, and me in two hours."

"What, that's a three hour flight." I yell.

"I know I just flew four hours now I'm flying another four hours lets go." He replies, dragging me out the house.

"Let me call Maya and tell her we are going to be a little late."

* * *

 **Maya's POV**

"How late?" I whisper into the phone.

"Two and a half hours maybe three." He replies.

"How the hell do you expect me to stall your sister, for almost three freaking hours." I whisper-yell into the phone.

"I don't know but good luck. I love you." He says really fast and hangs up.

"Well, that was Josh, him and Lucas are going to be a little late." I tell Riley.

"Oh ok. Good because I'm so nervous I have no idea how to tell him. What if he thinks I'm trying to trap him?" She asks.

"He won't. He loves you. You know he does you're just being stubborn." I reply.

"Whatever. I'm going to go take a shower." She says walking away.

I'm going to kill them. Riley is really smart after and hour and a half she's going to start asking questions and then she's going to call Lucas or Josh.

I'm not mad at Lucas for leaving, it's just the timing that sucks.

 **Two hours later**

"Don't you think they should be here by now. Lucas cancelled last night and now is late to this dinner." Riley starts questioning. Yay!

"Yeah, let me call them." I laugh, pulling out my phone.

"Hello." I hear Josh's voice.

"Where are you?"

"Funny story. You're going to laugh." He laughs nervously.

"What?"

"We missed the flight but there was one that left twenty minutes later so we are driving from Philadelphia. Funny right." He laughs.

"I'm not laughing. Where's the funny part? It's all a joke and you're doing to be here in twenty minutes because that would be funny." I cry.

"An hour." He whispers.

An hour? Did he just say another hour. "I've been stalling her for three hours and that was hard and now you want me to stall her another hour."

"Babe... I can't... hear.. you I... think you're... bre... up." He stutters and hangs up.

"What he say?" She asks.

"There almost here about twenty minutes." I lie right through my teeth.

"Great, because I'm starving." She smiles.

"They'll be here in an hour." I whisper under my breath.

"What?"

"Nothing. I said me too."

"Maya, what's going on? First you said two hours because they went fishing and then after the two hours you said it was a hour drive. That's three hours. Then an hour and a half ago you said twenty minutes."

Great. "Well um, they are um-"

"The truth this time please.?" She cuts me off.

"Ok fine. Lucas went to Texas and Josh went to get him and they're on they're way coming back from Texas so I really don't know when they'll be here." I confess. "Riley, I'm sorry. I was just hoping you two would work it out and get back together."

"You kept me here for, four hours and he's not even in the state. When did he leave? He left after I did because he didn't want to be here anymore. I told you he isn't going to want the baby. I shouldn't of come here. This is just one of the rea-" she cuts herself off when she opens the door and Lucas is standing there.

"Hi." She breathes.

"Hi, beautiful." He whispers.

* * *

 **Lucas's POV**

"Well, I'm not really hungry. So you guys enjoy." Riley says walking past me and to the car.

"Riley, wait." I yell, running after her.

"Yeah."

"We need to talk. Please listen to me." I beg.

"I'm staying at the hotel we had the reception in. Room 403." She gets in the car and drives away.

"Good luck, she's hungry and tired." Maya tells from the porch.

"Don't forget stubborn." Josh adds.

"Thanks guys. Didn't notice. Can I-" I get cut off by Josh throwing the keys at me.

"Thanks." I yell getting in the car and driving off.

On the way there I think of how this is going to go. Does she want to get back together? If not, are we going to be friends? How are we going to raise the baby? Will she listen to what I have to say? Did she even give me the right hotel room?

I pull in a parking spot and I get really nervous. "Riley Matthews, room 403." I say when I get to the front desk. "Lucas Friar."

"Ok, just a second." The guy says and walks to the back. He comes back three minutes later. "Riley Matthews wishes to see you. You may go." He says

I go to the elevator and hit the four button and wait. I get to her door and knock.

"Come in." She yells.

"Hi."

"Josh told me you were pregnant." I blurt out.

"Lovely. Look if you don't want anything to do with the baby because of our situation please think about it."

"If I didn't want to be apart of the baby and yours life, I wouldn't be here. Riley I love you and I made a mistake. A mistake that I regret everyday that we haven't been together. I still have some growing up to do and find myself but with you it was so easy to do both. You make me want to be great. Great enough to be with you. Grown up enough for you and this baby."

"Luke, I know you love me. But I need to know what happened."

"I got the picture of you kissing the guy and I got upset and the stripper asked us if we wanted company after she was done. I was stupid and said yes. I promise I didn't have sex with her, we made out but I couldn't stop thinking of you. Everything that we did I thought of what you would of did to make it better. I know it's not an excuse but like I said I have a lot of growi-"

She cuts me off with a kiss. It feels so good to have her in my arms agin and to taste her lips. She pushes her tongue through and starts battling with me for dominance and she was a little more aggressive than usual so she won. We pulled away because the need to breathe.

"Sorry. I really missed you. And you finally told the truth. That's all I wanted." She breathes, smiling up at me.

"You're fine and I missed you too." I kiss her cheek. "How far along are you? Do you know what we are having? I hope it's a boy. What are we gonna do about our living situation? You live in Florida and I live here. Are we going to live together? If we do, are we going to live here or in Florida? Are you-"

"Lucas, relax we still have nine months to figure everything out. We will be fine. I can answer a couple of your questions. I'm five weeks. I'm moving back here. And if you want we can try us again."

"I would love that. Thank you." I hug her.

"All it took was telling me the truth. I needed to know you could be honest with me."

"How did I get so lucky?" I smile.

"Love is a lucky thing. Finding someone to love out of the seven billion people in this world is luck." She gives me a quick peck. "I missed you so much so I might sound like a horny teenager but I want you right now."

"Good because I really want you too." I whisper my voice dripping in lust.

She walks up to me and I whisper "jump" and I carry her to the room.

 **Three months later**

 **Mayas POV**

"Mr. and Mrs. Mathews you are having a-"

"He doesn't want to know, can you write it down?" I ask.

"Absolutely." He grabs a pin and paper and scribbles something down, folds it up and hands it to me. "I'll see you in two months Mrs. Matthews."

"Thank you." I say and we walk out to the car.

"Are you sure you do t want to know?" I ask.

"I want to be surprised."

"You know that means you can't go shopping for anything with or without me right." I tell him.

"I know, it'll be hard but we have six more months I can handle it." He says hesitantly.

"Sure." I laugh.

"You know, Riley and Lucas are doing great they're going to look at apartments today." I say getting in the car.

"That's great. Do they know what they're having yet?" He asks.

"No they want to have a gender revealing party, which is in two days I forgot to tell you."

"You know you can't blame pregnancy brain on everything."

"Sure I can. If I happen to forget your birthday next month it's my pregnancy brain." I reply, smiling.

* * *

"Ok, thanks for coming out. Riley and Lucas are excited to find out the gender of their baby or babies I should say." Topanga announces.

"You're having twins?" I ask her. "Why am I just now finding out?"

"We just found out yesterday. Relax we weren't expecting it either."

"Yeah, I didn't want two right now." Lucas walks over and gives me a hug. "But I hope it two girls."

"I don't. I want a boy and a girl. The girl can be best friends with Maya daughter or the girlfriend to their son or our son could be their daughters boyfriend or the two boys could be best friends like you and Josh. Anything could happen." I ramble on.

"My daughter isn't aloud to date until she's thirty." Josh and Lucas say in unison.

"What's wrong with my son? That you're daughter can't date him?" They both ask in unison.

"Well, I'm going to go find out what we are having I'll see you." Riley says walking to the front.

"Ok, you guys Riley Lucas you're having..."

* * *

I thought I posted this last week but I guess I didn't but the epilogue is next. Can I get five reviews for this chapter, please. Hope you enjoyed.


	12. Chapter 12

**One year later**

 **Riley's POV**

"I'm happy to announce to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Matthews." The priest announces

Everyone cheers and Lucas picks up Aria Maya Friar from the wagon we had her pulled down the aisle in and I pick up Lucas Friar Junior out of the wagon, too and we head down the aisle to take our pictures.

Our twins our six months now and we are so happy. Maya and Josh are the godparents obviously.

Lucas and me are going to look for houses to move into after our lease is up. We are in a three bedroom apartment and it is very spacious. But we want a house so we know we are settled. This last year has been great. I was a little nervous to have separate bachelor and bachelorette parties but me and Lucas talked and we decided to have them separate for the first part of the night and and come together for the other half.

"Riley are you ok?" Lucas whispers next to me.

"Perfect. I have you and I have them. Everything's perfect." I smile, looking at our beautiful babies.

"Riley and Lucas can you look this way." Maya, our photographer says. "Junior, Aria, look at aunt Maya." She coos.

We take our pictures and head off to the reception.

 **Line break**

"For their first dance please help me welcome Mr. and Mrs. Friar." Zay our Dj announces.

Lucas and Zay made up when we got back together and we're all a close group. He's still a little all over the place with sleeping with people but he's Zay and Zay is going to do what Zay wants to do.

 _You know I'd fall apart without you_

 _I don't know how you do what you do_

 _'Cause everything that don't make sense about me_

 _Makes sense when I'm with you_

 _Like everything that's green, girl, I need you_

 _But it's more than one and one makes two_

 _Put aside the math and the logic of it_

 _You gotta know you're wanted too_

 **Flashback**

" _Riley you make everything fall into place when we are together. Half the things that has happened to me wouldn't make so much sense if it wasn't for you. I hope I can make you feel beautiful and wanted everyday. Will you marry me?" Lucas said, getting down on one knee._

 _"Luke... yes." I whispered_

 _He slides the ring on my finger and picks me up and pulls me into a sweet kiss._

 _"You're going to be my wife."_

 _'Cause I wanna wrap you up_

 _Wanna kiss your lips_

 _I wanna make you feel wanted_

 _And I wanna call you mine_

 _Wanna hold your hand forever_

 _And never let you forget it_

 _Yeah, I, I wanna make you feel wanted_

 **Flashback**

" _Lucas, I can't do this I can't." I yelled_

 _"Hold my hand. You've got this. I know you can do this. You're the strongest woman I know." He encouraged._

 _"Really?" I say calmed down a little._

 _"Yes. When this is all over we're going to have two beautiful babies."_

 _"You did so great, Riley. I'm so glad you were the one to carry them." I say pulling her tight in my arms._

 _Anyone can tell you you're pretty, yeah_

 _And you get that all the time, I know you do_

 _But your beauty's deeper than the make-up_

 _And I wanna show you what I see tonight..._

 _When I wrap you up_

 _When I kiss your lips._

 _I wanna make you feel wanted_

 _And I wanna call you mine_

 _Wanna hold your hand forever_

 _And never let you forget it_

 _'Cause, baby, I, I wanna make you feel wanted_

" _Luke, where did you put my make-up. I told you to put it in with my bathroom things. You said you would pack because "I was to pregnant to pack" so I told you where to put everything and now it's missing."_

 _"Riley, you don't need make-up. You're beautiful without it."_

 _"I'm six months pregnant with twins and I look like an elephant. Where's my make-up?" I demanded._

 _"It's in the bedroom. Top drawer." He replies._

 _"Thank you." I walk off satisfied._

 _As good as you make me feel_

 _I wanna make you feel better_

 _Better than your fairy tales_

 _Better than your best dreams_

 _You're more than everything I need_

 _You're all I ever wanted_

 _All I ever wanted_

 _And I just wanna wrap you up_

 _Wanna kiss your lips_

 _I wanna make you feel wanted_

 _And I wanna call you mine_

 _Wanna hold your hand forever_

 _And never let you forget it_

 _Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted_

 _Baby, I wanna make you feel wanted_

 _You'll always be wanted_

"Riley, you're the most important person to me. I want you to know I would do anything for you to make you happy. You make me feel so many things. I want to make you feel like no ones else is could ever come between us and you're wanted." Lucas whispers to me.

"You make me feel wanted. You do so many things to make me feel wanted. Just being you and being a great father is all I need to feel wanted." I smile up at him as the song finishes.

"I love you Mrs. Friar."

"I love you too, Mr. Friar." I laugh.

 **Line break**

"You guys sure you're ok with watching them." I ask walking into our apartment.

Maya and Josh follow behind with Harmony Riley Matthews. "Of course, Harmony," she looks down at her daughter, "loves Aria and so do we." Maya says.

"Ok, I left instructions on the fridge. They normally wake up around nine thirty, take a nap from two to three, asleep at eight. Aria sleeps throughout the night, most of the time and Junior wakes up at least two times. They eat every two hours and they're at seven ounces and half a jar of food. That's the main things the rest is on the fridge." I ramble.

"Ok, you guys have fun don't worry and don't come back pregnant." Josh laughs.

"Trust me we won't." Lucas and me say in unison.

"I want to put them to bed before I leave." I say grabbing Aria and Lucas grabs Junior.

I walk into Aria's light purple,with pink polka dots nursery and lay her down in her crib. I sing to her and she just coos, she starts getting a little fussy so I pull her out and giver her bottle.

Lucas and me are only going on our honey moon for four days because I'm breast feeding. Between what I pumped and the baby food they should be good.

"I'm going to miss you. Can I tell you a secret?" I whisper to her.

She just smiles so I continue. "Mommy and daddy don't really want to go on the honeymoon but everyone said we have too, because it's tradition." She giggles a little and pulls my hair. "I love you so much, sweetie." I whisper and stand up and put her in her crib again. When she falls asleep I kiss her head, turn on the baby monitor. I look at her for a second and think back to the day we had them.

 **Flashback**

 _Lucas and me were walking through the park, like we did everyday. "I have to pee."_

 _"Again. You just went." Luke complains._

 _"You got me pregnant. Stop complaining." I walk into the bathroom and go take care of business. When I get up to flush I see something weird in the toilet. "Oh my god, what is that?" I whisper to my self. All of sudden I feel water start dripping down my leg. Great I think._

 _"Luke." I yell._

 _"Are you ok?" He yells running in the bathroom._

 _"My water broke." I whisper._

 _"What?"_

 _I walk out. "It's time. My water just broke." I smile._

 _"They're coming?" He smiles, helping me to the car._

 _I pull out my phone and call Maya. "Hello." She answers._

 _"Can you do me a favor?" I ask_

 _"Sure." She replies._

 _"Can you go by the apartment and grab the two carseats and both diaper bags?" I asked._

 _"You're having the babies?" She yells. "I'm on my way." And with that she hangs up._

 **Line break**

 _Maya, Smackle, and Farkle walk in the room. "Josh is on his way. I called your parents. They said FaceTime when you're having them." Maya tells me._

 _"I can't believe you're about to be a mom." Farkle comes a gives me a kiss on the cheek._

 _The nurse walks in and checks how far I'm dilated. "You're ready to push Mrs. Matthews, let me go get the doctor." She smiles and walk out._

 _"Wheres Josh is he here?" I ask._

 _"I'm calling now." Maya responds with the phone to her ear._

 _Josh and me are really close, I don't want him to miss this. "He's on his way up now."_

 _"Are you sure? Or is it going to be four hours before he shows up?" I smirk._

 _"Im here." Josh yells running in. "Hey baby sister." He whispers walking over to me and kisses my forehead. "You're going to do great." He smiles._

 _"Thanks."_

 _The doctor walk in and says I have to many people people in here and people have to leave. "No, they're staying I need them." I yell. I'm hormonal don't judge._

 _"Ok, as you wish." He replies. He sits at the end of the bed and starts preparing to deliver my babies._

 _"Is there a female to deliver them." Lucas and Josh ask._

 _Everyone chuckles and me being my hormonal self. "Shut the hell up." I yell, giving them a death glare._

 _"Sorry." They whisper._

 _"Alright, can you push and count to ten for me." The doctor says._

 _"You got this." Lucas whispers. Him and Josh are holding my hands and Maya and Smackle are holding my legs and Farkle is passed out in the corner._

 _"Shut up." I whisper. "I hate you."_

 _He nods and looks forward._

 _"Maya call my parents." I ask somewhat politely._

 _"She's having the baby." She says and puts the phone up to to where they can see my head._

 _"Push Riley." They all yell._

 _I hear the first cry and start to cry. "It's a boy." The doctor yells. I try to see him but I feel Aria trying to come out too._

 _"AHHHH. SHES COMING." I yell. I push one time and she's out. "I think she's my favorite." I cry. They all laugh and take them away to clean them._

 ** _Line break_**

 _"They're beautiful Riley." My mom, dad, Shawn, and Katy say looking at them through FaceTime. They all had a business trip in Europe so they couldn't make it._

 _"Thanks mom." I smile. "I love you." We hang up and everyone walks out for a little so we get a little alone time with them._

 _"Maya, will you be the godmother? We already asked Josh." Lucas asked._

 _"I would love to." She smiles and walks out._

 _"Hello handsome." I coo. "I'm your mommy and I love you so much."_

 _"I'm scared I'm going to break her." Lucas whispers next to me._

 _"You won't." I whisper looking down at her. "Hello beautiful."_

 _"I'm now complete." Lucas whispers._

 **End of flashback**

I smile down at her and walk across the hall to Lucas struggling with Junior. "He wants his mommy." I say walk in and taking him from Lucas.

"No he wants your boob. That's it." He smirks.

"Whatever, he still wants his mommy." I laugh.

When he's passed out we both kiss his head and walk out. Lucas goes across to give Aria one and we head out to the living room with Maya, Josh, and Harmony.

"Alright they are passed out." I hand them the monitor "Thanks again, it means a lot."

"You're welcome, go get out of here." Maya smiles, pushing us out the door.

 **Maya's POV**

"Can you go get our bags and her playpen, she's getting tired." I ask Josh.

"Yep."

This last year has been crazy. I can't believe we've celebrated our first wedding anniversary, had a baby, became godparents, and Riley and Lucas are married. If only we introduced them early we might of had a double wedding.

 **Flashback**

I fee a sharp pain in my lower stomach. "Josh, I think it's time." I whisper, in pain. "Josh, wake up." I yell and throw a pillow at his _face._

 _"What's wrong?" He asks, waking up quickly._

 _"The baby is coming. Go start the car and call Riley and tell her to bring the car seat and diaper bag."_

 _"Let me help you in the car." He says reacting to help me up._

 _"No, you idiot, I have to take a shower first." I yell slapping his hand away._

 _"You're in labor and want to take a shower." He asks._

 _"Go. Call. Riley. And. Start. The. Car. NOW." I yell._

 _"Ok, going." He runs out the room._

 _I waddle to the shower and take a quick shower and head out to grab a dress to throw on. Josh walks in and helps me in the car._

 _We get to the hospital and Riley and Lucas are already there. They had their babies two weeks ago._

 _"Where's Aria and Junior?" Josh asks._

 _"We weren't going to bring them here. I don't want them sick. We dropped them off with Zay." Riley replies._

 _"Zay? Out of all people?" I ask._

 _"He's dating Missy and I trust her. Thats the only reason if not Lucas would be at home with them." She says._

 _"What about Farkle and Smackle?" Josh asked._

 _"I figured they would want to be here, so I called and their on the way." She said walking over to me grabbing my hand. "You doing ok?"_

 _"Yeah just a lot of pain."_

 _ **Two hours later**_

 _"Push Maya. Push." The doctor yells._

 _"I can't." I yell back._

 _"Lucas go hold her other hand." I hear Riley say._

 _"No, you broke my hand, twice." He replied._

 _"I broke Josh's hand twice, too. Now go." She says._

 _"AHHHHH." I yell and then hear her cry. "She's here. Let me see her."_

 _"Maya she's beautiful." Riley cries._

 _"You did great babe." Josh whispers looking at me. "She's perfect."_

 _"I know. She looks just like you." I cry._

 _"What's her name." Lucas asks._

 _"Harmony Riley Matthews. And you guys are her godparents." Josh replies looking at them._

 _Riley starts crying and Lucas just looks at her. "Thanks guys. She really is perfect." Lucas says._

 **End of flashback**

That was the best day of my life. "You are so beautiful." I whisper looking down at her.

Josh walks in with our stuff and sets up the play pen. He takes her and gives her, her bottle and lays her down in the play pen.

This has been the best year yet and I can't wait to see where the rest of our lives take us.

"I love you." I say snuggling closer to Josh.

"I love you too." He says and kisses the top of my forehead.

 **Lucas's POV**

I look down at the beautiful women in my arms. I'm so glad she gave me another chance. "I want to make you feel wanted." I sing to her.

"You do. I love you so much." She replies.

"Love you too."

I'm glad I had a change of heart. I have a beautiful wife and two beautiful children. This is where I'm suppose to be.

 **Wow it's been a while but I was going through something but it's all good now. I thought I posted this but I guess I didn't. Here's the last chapter of Change of Heart. I hope you guys enjoyed this story. I'll be posting a new one in a couple of days it called**

 **That Night. Please review!**


End file.
